Jason Grace
}} 'Jason Grace '- jeden z głównych bohaterów serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Jest synem boga Jupitera i śmiertelniczki pani Grace , a także młodszym bratem Thalii Grace. Był jednym z pretorów w Obozie Jupiter. Obecnie chłopak Piper McLean. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Historia Jason urodził się 1 lipca (kalendy lipcowe), 7 lat po narodzeniu Thalii. Ponieważ Junona (grecka bogini Hera) została zdradzona dwa razy z tą samą kobietą, Jupiter postanowił nazwać swojego syna po ulubionym herosie żony, Jazonie, aby ją trochę udobruchać. Dwa lata później Junona kazała matce Jasona zanieść go do Wilczego Domu. To właśnie tam zostali rozdzieleni z Thalią. Jasona zabrała wilczyca Lupa, aby wyszkolić go i zaprowadzić do Obozu Jupiter, gdzie heros dołączył do Rzymskiego Legionu. Syn Jupitera został przydzielony do Piątej kohorty. Później stał się pretorem - jednym z dowódców całego legionu. Jasona poznajemy w ,,Zagubionym herosie", gdy budzi się w autobusie pełnym dzieciaków i nie pamięta nic, poza własnym imieniem. Wtedy to poznaje Piper i Leona, którzy uważają się za jego przyjaciół (w rzeczywistości wcześniej się nie znali, a wydawało im się, że było inaczej z powodu Mgły). Jak się później okazuje, to Junona pozbawiła pamięci Jasona i Percy'ego Jacksona, aby dokonać wymiany między dwoma obozami herosów- rzymskich i greckich. Charakter Jason jest poważnym chłopakiem. Bardzo liczą się dla niego honor i sprawiedliwość. Dba również o swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Gotów jest wskoczyć w ogień, by ich chronić. Jest raczej spokojny, trzyma nerwy na wodzy. Przestrzega zasad, są dla niego bardzo ważne. Mimo, że jest urodzonym przywódcą, Jasona często nękają wątpliwości i krytykuje się za każdym razem kiedy popełni błąd. Jest lojalny wobec przyjaciół. Mimo, iż zwykle jest tym "złotym, doskonałym synem Jupitera" to czasem zdarzają mu się chwile, w którym nie obchodzą go zasady. Wygląd Jason jest opisany jako przystojny chłopak o posturze przypominającej rzymski posąg. Ma niebieskie oczy, przycięte na rzymską modę blond włosy i małą bliznę na wardze (w wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz). Mówi, że w niczym nie przypomina swojego ojca. Uważa, że jest bardziej podobny do matki. Jest wysoki, ma atletyczną postawę i muskularne ramiona. Ma wypalony tatuaż z orłem i napisem SPQR i 12 liniami, co wskazuje, że do obozu trafił w wieku trzech, czterech lat. Ponadto, gdy Afrodyta zmieniała wygląd jego przyjaciół, jego samego zmieniła najmniej, co znaczy że akceptuje aparycję Jasona. Według Annabeth, syn Jupitera wygląda i zachowuje się zbyt idealnie. Zdolności *'ADHD - '''jak wiele półbogów, posiada nadnaturalne odruchy bojowe. *'Dysleksja -''' umysł Jasona jest przyzwyczajony do łaciny. *'Elektrokineza '- jako syn Jupitera może mieć kontrolę nad piorunami i elektrycznością: jest w pewnym stopniu odporny na wszelakie wstrząsy elektryczne, potrafi wysyłać impulsy elektryczne poprzez dotyk oraz wzywać pioruny. *'Aerokineza '- ma także dużą kontrolę nad wiatrem. Do jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie należą: tworzenie powietrznych wirów, kontrolowanie ventusów oraz latanie. Ciekawostki *Jason został nazwany po "oryginalnym" Jazonie bohaterze (uczestniku wyprawy statku Argo), przez Zeusa/Jupitera by udobruchać Herę/Junonę, ponieważ Jazon był jej ulubionym półbogiem. *Pierwszego Jazona wspomagała Hera/Junona. *Jason i Thalia to jedyne znane rodzeństwo, które pochodzą od tego samego boga, ale w dwóch obliczach. Thalia jest greckim półbogiem (jest córką Zeusa), a Jason jest rzymskim (jest synem Jupitera). *W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci Zeusa/Jupitera , Hera/Junona lubi go i nie chce zabić. *Zarówno Thalia jak i Jason lubią cheeseburgery. *Tak jak Percy ma magicznego konia- jest to Grom, duch burzy. *Chociaż większość półbogów ma dysleksję, Jason nie miał trudności z przeczytaniem broszury Midasa. Możliwe, że jak Frank nie ma dysleksji, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. *Piper od czasu do czasu przezywa go "Iskrą" albo "Błyskawicą". *Ma na imię Jason by udobruchać Herę, ale warto zauważyć, że jego przyrodni brat ma imię po Herze (Herakles), ale mimo to zabiła i jego, jak i całą jego rodzinę. *Jason i Piper są jedyną parą, którzy nie pochodzą z tego samego obozu (Jason z rzymskiego, Piper greckiego). *Jego nazwisko "Grace" to także imię żeńskie. *W wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz. *Jest jedyną osobą z siódemki herosów, która wie, że Nico był zakochany w Percym. *Prawie wcale nie jest podobny do swojej siostry. *Występuje na trzech okładkach z serii "Olimpijscy herosi"- "Zagubiony heros", "Znak Ateny" i"Krew Olimpu" *W "Znaku Ateny " walczył z Percym, gdy eldojony weszły w ciała tych półbogów i gdyby nie Mroczny, zginąłby. *Przybył do Obozu Jupiter w wieku 3, 4 może 5 lat. *Jego pełna data urodzin to 1 lipca 1992. *On i Percy dobrze ze sobą współpracują, zaimponowali Bachusowi walcząc razem z gigantami, dzięki czemu bóg im pomógł. * Miał kiedyś monetę, która zmieniała się w broń: raz w miecz, innym razem we włócznię. Niestety w czasie walki z jednym z gigantów została zniszczona (złamana w formie miecza). * Istnieje kilka podobieństw między Percym a Jasonem- oboje są bardzo wierni wobec przyjaciół, liczą się dla nich honor i sprawiedliwość, są urodzonymi przywódcami, a także oboje pełnili stanowiska pretorów. * Bachus/Dionizos nazwał go ,,John Green". * Dobrze dogaduje się Percym. * Jest krótkowzroczny, więc od ,,Krwi Olimpu" nosi okulary. * Wiele osób twierdzi, że jest podróbką Percy'ego. Heroes of olympus by inexcelsis-d6ud5lc.jpg Mini halfbloods by o0 sarcasm 0o-d67f1kd.png Heroes of olympus by blue wave 789-d7iu6gs.jpg An olympus sleepover by madlibbs-d6bqwtf.jpg Heroes of olympus halloween by gabitozati-d6vhjqf.jpg Heroes by cookiekhaleesi-d6uycva.jpg Benders of olympus by sandra 13-d5rkjfc.jpg Son of hephaestus by jaidanwolf-d5g3ewj.jpg Coming to blows by jaidanwolf-d5gixa8.jpg The lives of demigods by jaidanwolf-d5fuqf2.jpg Heroes of olympus the boys by flockeinc-d5rww5n.jpg Percy jackson helicopter flight to fight by golden flute-d6p82tl.png Children of the big three by spicynumber-d5y5lrh.jpg Engaged.png Percy jackson characters by blindbandit5-d4n7c1v.jpg Heroes of olympus.png Jason grace by coffee way-d6rw4m1.jpg Jason grace by lostie815-d6cjpp7.jpg jasongrace.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Centurioni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa"